


Electrical Metallic Wings

by TheNightWatcher



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon (Main Video Game Series), Rockman | Mega Man Classic, Super Smash Brothers, 新・光神話 パルテナの鏡 | Kid Icarus: Uprising (Video Game)
Genre: Action/Adventure, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Broken Promises, Death, Developing Friendships, Fluff and Angst, Gender-Neutral Pronouns, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, Implied/Referenced Brainwashing, Implied/Referenced Character Death, Major Original Character(s), POV Original Character, POV: Pokemon, Past Relationship(s), Pokemon Training, Team Bonding, Trust Issues, Violence, World of Light (Super Smash Brothers), aka that story where someone unintentionally becomes a pokemon trainer, and its someone no one would ever expect
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-11-18
Updated: 2018-11-17
Packaged: 2019-08-25 05:20:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,658
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16654960
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheNightWatcher/pseuds/TheNightWatcher
Summary: After dying a painful death in the arms of the person he loved, an evil spirit is born and this ghost craves violence rather than justice.Of course, that just means he qualifies to be one of lucky few to help take over the world!Now, little one...Awaken.[OC-Insert]





	1. One Spark

**Author's Note:**

> This is a WOL fic! WOL=World Of Light(SU story mode).  
> Hello! Just an inconsistent author warning you about the incoming chapters being awfully short(however chapter 1 is usually the shortest...)! ...Has anyone done this yet?  
> Honestly...No one has commented on Space Battles about the first chapter, so I decided to put it here too.  
> Desperate for comments? Probably.
> 
> It'd be nice to get more information about WOL...Then I'd be able to write with more facts. Darn. Guess I'm going to have to wait.

Life has no meaning without my other half. There is no ‘Happiness’ without their soul next to the nameless void I call my own. The heavens of peace have been disrupted; the order distorted. Warm sunlight rays have vanished when my eyes had closed for the final time. Bitter cold eagerly surrounded the nothingness in which I had come from.  
  
Memories will forever haunt me of my failure. Even in death, it seems; the feelings of wanting to live persevered through every bit of an existence. Through the shadows and soundless abyss; the sight of a burning house and suffocating smoke ached my very being. White, orange and hot, hot, hot. Patches of memories were missing but the final thought remained.  
  
My soulmate was in great pain.  
  
_And it's my fault._  With that grieving statement, came someone else's motive as well. Resentment burned at the core; the heated poison igniting dangerous fumes for thoughts. This sharp sting would've drawn blood if the life substance was still present in the soul like it was in the body. _They caused everything to go wrong. Our perfect life,_  
  
Something familiar ripped before a new parasite latched on. As a curse grew, so did the flattened awareness of squashed morality. Weights have been lifted, restraints torn from its respective places. A forbidden liquid left the bubble of rationality, fueling the absolute loathe rippling throughout my stilled being.  
  
_I'll kill them,_  A promise, strong and horribly true. Bounds and searing chains of agony crafted themselves from extreme emotion. _I'll kill them all._  
  
And like that; I woke up with a vision of pure scarlet.

ϟϟ☁☁☁ϟϟ

 

The tiles were cold and grainy. My head swam with multiple statements as my structure sank to the floor and laid still.  
  
_Those...Bastards._  Everything felt numb and strange. Drool ran down my mouth as taste buds continued to taste ash.  _I won't...Ever...Forgive them._  An inhuman noise left my mouth. Startled by the snarl, I hopped to my feet...Paws. A headache came full force, forcing a stumble and gravity to claim my face to the ground. Pain flared but swiftly numbed at an alarming rate.  
  
_The Hell?_  Scrambling back onto four-legs; gray paws greeted my vision, along with a lightning-bolt shaped tail. Cautious but not unaccepting; I took the time to investigate the form as answers came full-force.  
  
_A pikachu? I'm not a,_  Such didn't seem important compared to the true issue.  _Why am I gray? Pikachus aren't gray._  As those thoughts registered, so did the wave of spiky harm.  
  
A pained cry left my throat as memories crashed onto an unprotected skull, the haunting memoir of worse burns mentally stinging new fur as my brain recalled the feel of flames on wet skin; describing the hanging pieces that were once attached to I.  
__  
It doesn't matter. My new ears twitched. The sounds of pulsing sparks didn't quite bother me. Instead, my very being embraced it. Electricity danced along the floors as my paws brought me out of the room, disinterested in whoever else was in there. There was the tiniest urge to look back but a voice in the back my mind forbid it. This was correct. There was nothing wrong. These paws, tail, fur, and body are all _mine._  This power will suit me just fine...  
  
A _nd I will use it to obliterate those murderers._  Footsteps reached my line of hearing as soon as I stepped out into barren hallways. A gentle sniff from the nose indicated something nearby. Electricity grew in intensity.  _Along with those who stand in my way._


	2. Two Sparks

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> An acquaintance in a strange world is always welcomed.

This shaded pelt of gray made hiding in the shadows easier compared to a pikachu's natural hue. Once the footfalls grew louder; my eyes finally caught sight of the new arrival. The hollow sounding steps made sense as a young...Person marched down the darkened hall. Similar to I, their colors helped them blend in with the dim-lighted surroundings.  
  
My paws moved before registering the thought of a possible enemy. Everything remained a bit hazy but soon, ruby eyes were staring down at me. He had stopped walking, grey armor standing out now that a small mouse had confronted him directly. His boots looked metallic, as well did the rest of his armor.  
  
_Unnatural. Child-sized, male and possible enemy._ My mind provided. A quick scan of the other's emotionless face told another story.  _Another like me._  And that's where the information stopped; anything else was irrelevant.  _Not worth fighting._ What was a robot doing all the way out there? He looked human...My neutral core's information noted he definitely wasn't. A warning growl was tossed at him, but the other didn't react at all to my hostility. He simply...Stared at me with those programmed ruby hues.  _Just like a robot, then._ An ear flicked.  _Definitely not worth my time._ I smacked his leg with my tail in annoyance, the mindless  _thing_  only looked away, blanking staring ahead with its emotionless child-looking face.  
  
Either way, my time with it was over. The robot soon marched off, stepping around my tiny form. Apparently, a small 'harmless' mouse wasn't a threat but that kind of mindset was alright with me.  
  
I eventually left the robotic being to its own devices, leaving the thing to patrol...Whatever the metallic robot was guarding.  
  
The whole building was huge but a part of my mind fed me answers on where to go. There were a couple of doors sealed with troublesome technology paws certainly couldn't handle. It made one wonder what this whole area was. A castle? A fortress made to keep people out? Who are we fighting? Why? A crackle of electricity ran on my pouches.  _And when can I fight them?_  Step one had to come first; did it not?  
  
_Enemies._  The back of my head helpfully provided.  _Most were terminated. There may be a couple who survived the attack._ And of course; puzzlement flooded me afterward. My tiny paw steps were soundless against the metal as if I wasn't really there.  _We fight for our desires._ Another step was taken.  _Ours wants, our dreams,_  An ear twitched.  _Our right to do whatever we wish._  A strike of fire immediately shot passed my numbness. Renewed sparks released the build-up of hatred; crackles of electricity only fueled the invisible flames.  
  
_That's what I want, too._  Satisfaction coiled around my mind, as did the small part of the unknown which seemed to hum in pleasant approval. A warmth flooded my piece of conscience.  
  
_Good. You will leave this area to help our cause, soon.  
_

_ϟϟ☁☁☁ϟϟ  
_

  
Tracking the time without a watch was decidedly difficult. Days likely passed but I couldn't be so sure since going outside wasn't yet an option. There weren't any clear windows to look out from, either. To pass the near-constant bloodlust(along with anxiety) itching my fur; I ended up using various methods to calm myself down. The metal boy from before made his rounds every twenty minutes, leaving him as a prime target to mess with as a stress reliever.  
  
The metallic child never really reacted from my Trip-Or-Tackle-The-Robot pranks aside from the occasional twitch his fingers performed. He also glanced in my direction a few times when I approached. Every time; a would nod would be tossed at him; for the fun of it. Unable or unwilling to respond to such games; the metal being would simply walk on down the corner a moment later.  
  
This robot was damn  _boring_  but he was also the only other person like me in this place whom I felt radiate docile intentions.  
  
...I do  _not_  pick on children. This robot just happened to have a child's face. Plus; his blank reactions were a bit fun to watch. Each slip and fall was done in silence aside from the loud crash with metal impact. Not a sound from his crafted lips. The robot(does he have a numbered title at least?) seemed steeled with his own kind of mental defense. He had the most solid emotionless expression.  
  
And it's exactly why observing the metal becoming a pastime.  _Why does he always patrol this hall every hour of the day?_ The question would stick, floating in a tainted mind as my repeated crude actions didn't seem to bother the other one bit.  _Isn't there another place he could be?_ The robot obviously knew his way around yet refrained from actively avoiding my visits. A programming thing? Evidence points he's been here longer than I.  _Why is he still grounded in this place?_ Soon, my appearance in this building would disappear; however, this meant the robot would be left all alone. It sort of didn't sit right with me despite how mindless and dull he seemed. It must be the fact the metallic being had the body and face of a child, minus the armor. Swarming thoughts mushed and heavily weighed my mind. Eyes began to squint as pain throbbed.  
  
My significant other often made comments about those types of people...Why can't I remember what they had said?  
  
_He will be deployed to another section of this world once an appropriate place is fitted for his type._ The other tiny voice in the back of my mind answered smoothly.  _Don't bother with him and continue your own job._  My paws supported the weight of a leaping mouse as compliance made itself known within the deep roots of a pokemon's conscience. The swift-moving creatures in the building were on-duty to catch any wandering spirits and direct them to the correct place. At least my occupation was interesting compared to...Constant guarding.  
  
Before leaving around the corner; the corner of vision spotted an interesting scene.  
  
The robot nearby had given a tiny nod in my direction, eyes still blankly floating with its designated ruby but the action spoke volumes.  
  
And for this reason, relief hazed over the tension in gray fur.  
  
...Only for a moment.


End file.
